1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to circuits and more specifically to a voltage control circuit having a power switch.
2. Description of the Related Art
In certain applications a node of an integrated circuit may need different voltage supply depending upon the mode of operation. Traditional circuits for coupling different supply voltages to the node of the integrated circuit suffer from problems, such as leakage current. The presence of leakage current in turn increases the power consumption by the integrated circuit.
Thus, there is a need for a voltage control circuit having a power switch.
Skilled artisans appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help improve the understanding of the embodiments of the present invention.